LED retrofit fluorescent lamps are designed to replace conventional fluorescent lamps and use light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. The LED retrofit fluorescent lamp can be inserted in holders provided for the conventional fluorescent lamps and must have approximately the same shape and light output characteristic as the conventional fluorescent lamps. The LED retrofit fluorescent lamp therefore also has, along a longitudinal axis, a shape which typically does not essentially extend beyond the known cylindrical outside contour of the conventional fluorescent lamp. The LED retrofit fluorescent lamp requires a driver to operate the light-emitting diodes. In some LED retrofit fluorescent lamps, the driver is accommodated in an end piece which then also serves as a driver housing. Hitherto, the end piece has had a housing section open to one side and a cover closing off the housing section. The housing section and the cover are fastened together by metal screws, wherein the screws are covered by a plastic cap after being installed.
The disadvantage of the existing LED retrofit fluorescent lamps is that the screws can be undone using simple means and the cover can then be removed without difficulty. The driver electronics are then freely accessible, thus posing a shock hazard. Assembly is also relatively complex due to the need for a screwed connection and for mounting of the plastic caps.